


Breed Me (Mark Pellegrino+Tracy Pellegrino+OC)

by angel_scoggins



Category: Mark Pellegrino - Fandom
Genre: Come Eating, Creampie, Dildos, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Female Ejaculation, Lesbian Sex, Mark Pellegrino - Freeform, Married Couple, Master/Slave, Mistress, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Ovulation, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, lesbian domination, swinging, tracy pellegrino - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_scoggins/pseuds/angel_scoggins
Summary: A fun night in with actor Mark Pellegrino and his wife takes an interesting turn as they convince their friend to be a surrogate in the most imaginative ways.  Graphic smut. Lots of lesbian. Tag teaming.





	Breed Me (Mark Pellegrino+Tracy Pellegrino+OC)

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a loose follow up to Bad Girls Club:Welcome To The Party. But it's also a stand alone so they don't have to be read in order.

I’d been on Bad Girls Club for about a year. The series, about sex workers running a brothel in Vegas, had advanced my career from TV commercial to water cooler gossip status. But nothing had changed more than my personal life. I had always been a loner before. Something of a home body. Now it was endless parties, photo shoots, awards and conventions. And most importantly I was getting offers to do other acting gigs, everything from movies to voice acting in video games.  
Because of all this I hadn’t been able to hang out as much with Tracy Pellegrino and her husband Mark as much as I usually did. I missed them a lot. So I was pretty thrilled when Tracy called to tell me they having a little get together and how they’d love for me to be there. I recalled the fun we had had together in the past and found myself eagerly looking forward to seeing them again.  
When the day arrived and I showed up their door, however, it became quite obvious that the party only consisted of Mark, Tracy and I. Mark was lounging on the couch in a striped blazer and black pants, a scotch in his hands. Tracy was wearing a cute little blue and white dress that clung to her beautiful body. She rushed to give me a hug, making sure to press her tits against mine and for her hand to gently brush my rear.  
I plopped down on the couch beside Mark and Tracy sat down next to me. I reached my hand out and stroked Mark’s thigh. I knew what tonight was all about. Or at least thought I did.  
“Have you heard about the scrpit changes Roger made to the new season,” Tracy asked me, helping me out of my skimpy red dress. I loved being naked and lusted after by the handesome pair. The memory of Mark and Tracy both fucking me at the same time, dildo and cock stretching me wide, still got me off whenever I needed an image to jerk off to.  
"No, not yet,“ I said distractedly, grabbing Tracy’s head and guiding it to my already hard nipple. Mark followed suit, moving his head down to greedily suck on my other tit. I leaned my head back and moaned, the sensation of being double sucked getting me so wet I closed my legs tight to try to give myself some relief.   
Mark and Tracy both reached down to stroke my soaking wet pussy, their fingers sinking into me and making me cry out with a mixture of pleasure and pain.  
"I can help you with that,” Mark whispers to me, getting on his knees to eagerly lick my pussy lips. I squirted a little on his face and he placed his lips on my urethra, swallowing every drop of my cum as he finger banged me. He made sure to curve his finger to hit my G spot, making me cum in his mouth over and over again.   
“You’re character is going to be pregnant this next season,” Tracy tells me. I just nod my head. Mark had just made me cum for the third time and I was more than a little out of it.   
"OK.“  
Tracy had taken off her dress at this point, revealing a tight, sexy little body that made my mouth water. She had on a black strap on set up, pulling the dildo out from under a couch cushion and snapping it into place. "I’ve been doing a lot of thinking and I wouldn’t mind if that was real.”  
I grabbed Mark’s head as another climax hit me, screaming his name and filling his mouth full of cum. “I’d like that, too,” I said, not really sure what I was agreeing to.  
" I want Mark to fill you full of cum and for you to make us a baby. Not for you. But for us,“ Tracy tells me, lightly pinching my nipples. I winced, torn between the pain of it and the searing pleasure. ” I need you to be a good girl and breed for us. You have been rather bad recently and you do deserve a punishment of some kind. I think getting torn apart by our child should suffice.“  
I didn’t have time to agree or disagree before I found myself on all fours, Mark, now naked, filling my pussy from behind and Tracy fucking my mouth. They fucked me as roughly as they could, my cervix protesting getting tormented by cock and my throat gagging from getting slammed by a dildo. Tears ran down my face as the fury fuck continued, my body orgasming overshadowing the rise and fall of the pain. I thought about the condom I had brought for tonight. Because I knew today was ovulation day and I’d wanted to be careful. Now here I was getting fucked doggy style into motherhood.  
Mark grabbed my hair and yanked back. Hard. Tracy popped out of my mouth. He gave a couple deep thrusts, making me moan again as he pushed as hard on my cervix as he could. Then he started to ejaculate, several long warm spurts that totally filled up my warm and used cunt. I moaned, loving the feeling of being his breeding bitch and knowing my belly would soon be swollen with my Master and Mistresses child.   
When Mark was finished he returned back to the sofa, laying back to enjoy the show of his wife fucking me. If Mark could be rough, it was nothing compared to his wife. Tracy had taken out her favorite riding crop to smack me across the back and ass with. When I screamed, she would hit me harder. The agony of it was another kind of release for me. Not an orgasm, exactly, but the after effects were just as wondrous and relaxing. Tracy told me what a good slave I was and what a beautiful child I and her husband would make.   
When it was over I started to put my clothes back on but Tracy stopped me. "You’re not going anywhere for the next five days. We have to make sure you don’t leave until you’re bred.”  
I stared at Mark, who was starting to get a hard on again. My pussy got wet again at the sight of him, his cum mixed with mine was steadily dripping down my leg. I felt sore all over, but my fertile cunt still hungered for as much of his warm cum as it could get. And it finally sank in that I wouldn’t be leaving here as anything else but a dominated, pregnant brood bitch.


End file.
